


Nagron Analysis (Spartacus Fanart)

by figbash



Series: Nagron [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Analysis, Chibi, Fanart, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagron doodle with some fangirling. I used Nasir's outfit from War of the Damned and Agron's from Vengeance, because Agron is too covered up in War of the Damned!</p><p>The next logical step is to make them have chibisex. Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagron Analysis (Spartacus Fanart)

  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/figbash/media/nagron/NagronAnalysis.png.html)  



End file.
